


Connect The Stars

by Lindsay_marie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Straight Matt Holt, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay_marie/pseuds/Lindsay_marie
Summary: Katie Holt was always at the top of her class. She had straight A’s and skipped two whole grades. Of course, this meant Katie graduated High school 2 years early and started college the year after her brother, Matt. Going to college at 16 years old was something Katie was going to have to get used to. Just a fun-loving coming-of-age story following Katie's chaotic freshman year.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Connect The Stars

Katie Holt was always at the top of her class. She had straight A’s and skipped two whole grades. Of course, this meant Katie graduated High school 2 years early and started college the year after her brother, Matt. Today was move-in day and Katie has never been more excited in her life. Since she was so young, dorming was an issue. However, Matt and a couple friends decided to all get a house together right off campus, and Matt decided he would let his little sister stay with them. Dorming wasn’t the only problem either, Katie had to live on her own for the first time, with a ton of guys.

After a long day of moving in with the help of Matt, Katie decided to play the “how long until Matt asks her what she’s doing on her computer when really she’s just been typing his every move” game. One of Katie’s favorites because it makes Matt feel like Katie is doing something cool when she isn’t and then he feels stupid. After about 5 minutes of the game, and 15 minutes of coding random things, the door opens and closes. “Bro, Hunk, she was totally into me! You could see it in her eyes! She was all like, ‘oooo lance you’re so hot i want you in-” Lance is cut off when he walks into the kitchen to see a little boy sitting in his usual breakfast spot at the end of the table. “Uuuuh Matt, dude? Who’s the little guy?” he asks the older Holt brother.

“Oh this kiddo? This Katie, my younger sister. She’s gonna be a freshman this year. Katie? Katie?!” Matt shakes his head noticing how into the coding they were doing. “Yeah she’ll tell you more later… Hopefully.” He shakes his head again and goes back to reading some type of text book in the kitchen.

After about 5 minutes he looks back up, “Lance, Katie is old enough to say whatever you want, as long as it's not about her, or I’ll kill you.” He looks back down and Lance sighs in relief and continues the conversation into the living room.

“Anyways, what I was sayin’ was, she was all like ‘oooooo Lance you’re so hot I want you in my pants take me now’ and I had to keep it chill, which is why I totally rejected her.” Lance shrugs and takes a sip of water. “Plus, she was not my type. She had nice tits and all but like no ass so…” He sighs. Katie looks up from her computer and gives Lance the most disgusted look a human could give. He notices the younger one’s face and puts his hands up in surrender, “what dude? There somthin’ wrong with my preferences in chicks?”

Katie just scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Listen, Lance, I just don’t think you should be talking about a woman like that. She isn’t an object you know?” she shakes her head, “I can’t even believe you would reject a girl solely on their looks.” Katie looks back down and goes back to coding.

Lance just rolls his eyes and gets on his phone. Hunk can’t help but notice the small girl typing away at her computer. Something about the way she’s so focused makes Hunk more intrigued. Her eyebrows furrowed into his round framed metal glasses. The way her freckles were placed across her cheeks and her eyes were deep into thought on the blue screen reflecting off the lenses. The way her shoulders hunched ever so slightly and her posture bent over more and more with every passing moment. This Katie seemed like a mystery, one adorable mystery. Before he could get too  
deep into thought, he was awoken by the door slamming. “Lance!!!!” was yelled immediately after.

“Awe queef you’re home! So nice of you to make an entrance!” Lance shouts, over dramatically throwing himself around the corner and posing against the wall. Lance would never admit his true feelings for Keith, however, he will always get excited when he hears that front door slam.

“Keith! My name’s fucking Keith!” He yells, “and you, you little bitch, stole my fucking favorite T-shirt this morning.” Keith crosses his arms over his chest and makes his way to the living room and sits in the corner of the couch. “I just… I had a rough morning and afternoon and my fucking boss is a fucking dick wad and…” He trails off and runs his fingers through black hair that could definitely be trimmed.

“Hey, fucking Keith, we didn’t quite get there so don’t get your hopes up. But it’s your fault for getting fucking wasted and begged me to sleep with you last night. You were asking for me to take something. I mean of course I was gonna give it back… eventually.” Lance scratches the back of his head. “But if anyone asks, I slept on the floor.”

Keith puts a hand to his chest in surprise and slight disgust. “We had a bonding moment! We totally cuddled all night man.” Lance just shakes his head in return.

“Nope. never happened.” Keith just scoffs at the younger man’s response and goes into the kitchen. He looks over and notices the small boy at the table staring at him with a very puzzled face.  
“What the fuck are you looking at kid?”

“Keith. Back off. That’s my little sister.” Katie smiles and shakes her head at matt. “Do not yell her. I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Ah.. sister. I see the resemblance, both fucking nerds.” He breathes out the air in his nose and smirks lightly to himself. Right before Matt could retaliate, two more people walk through the door arguing about who’s more of the “dad” friend. Matt takes the chance to realize that everyone was home, finally.

Matt stands in front of the group and pretends to adjust a tie that isn't there. “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce our newest member, my partner in memes, and the best little sis a bro could ask for, Katie. Come on down!” Matt moves his arms, gesturing for the younger Holt to come forwards and introduce herself. Katie, of course, is completely oblivious and wasn’t paying attention. Matt coughs in an attempt to get his younger sister’s attention, and it doesn’t work. “Katie?” she finally looks up from her computer and realizes what’s going on. Katie scrambles up to Matt’s side.

“Uh.. Hi?” Katie states with slight hesitation in their voice. Matt rolls his eyes and nudges Katie’s shoulder lightly causing them to look up at him.

“Introduce yourself.” Matt states bluntly.

“Oh.. um right.. Well my name’s Katie… this is my first year here… uh I’m double majoring in Computer Programing, specific applications and Computer engineering… yeah I like to code things and stuff like that. I can fix pretty much anything. Um yeah.. That’s all there is to me, Matt says I’m kind of a nerd.” Katie looks towards the ground letting her mouth crack into a small smile.

“Okie dokie then, I think we should all go around and do the same. Hello my names Matt,”

Matt is cut off from Lance jokingly saying, “Hello Matt,” as if they were in a support group. Katie appreciates this joke and lets out a small snicker.

Matt shakes his head at Lance and continues, “Anyways, the names Matt and I'm majoring in Aerospace, Aeronautical and Astronautical/Space Engineering. Aka, I’m cool and smart.” He finger guns to his little sister, in which he gets rolled eyes in return.

Lance stands up and coughs to make them both look. “The names Lance McClain, the ladies call me Sharpshooter or the tailor because of how I thread the needle if you get what I’m sayin’” He winks, “but you, you can just call me Lance. I’m majoring in Nuclear Physics, which means I can blow your mind and your world.” This comment causes both Keith and Shiro to groan. Lance sits  
down and props his feet on the table placing his hands behind his head.

“Anyways,” Hunk interrupts, “My name is Tsuyoshi, but people, aka Lance, can’t pronounce that. So, everyone just calls me Hunk. I’m majoring in Chemical Engineering with a minor in the Culinary Arts. Basically, you ate it, I probably made it.” Lance pokes at his best friend’s side causing them both to laugh.

“Boys for once please.” Allura scoffs at them. The two calm down in response. “Sorry for the idiots. My name is Allura, I’m from the UK which is where the accent comes from. I am majoring in Astronomy with a minor in astrophysics. I love space, and I hope one day I can explore what’s out there.” She smiles brightly, obviously extremely passionate about outer space.

Shiro smiles at Allura and looks back over at the Holts with a straighter face. “They call me Shiro. I’m an Atomic/Molecular Physics major.” His voice is strong and candid. The last boy to introduce himself sits across the room in a chair away from everyone else. He stares dead-panned and straight faced at Shiro as he speaks. The sudden realization that it is his turn to speak hits him after five full seconds of silence passes.

“I’m Keith. I’m majoring in Astronautical Engineering with a minor in Aviation Training.” He shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to be a pilot.” He looks away from everyone and out the window.

Matt smiles over at Katie, “Welp, that’s everyone Katie. Just a bunch of science geeks trying to get by in the boring world. Welcome to the club, Kiddo.” He ruffles Katie’s hair causing her to hunch her shoulders up and scoot away from her brother. Katie could tell this was an interesting group, who was going to get her to have a lot of fun, and get her in a lot of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! My name is Lindsay and I'm going into my Junior year of college studying Music Education. I always loved reading college Au's before I got to college (and most of the time, they are really unrealistic) if you have any questions don't hesitate to message me! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kudos <3


End file.
